


The Second Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently this new version of himself doesn’t like the cold. Maybe it’s his naturally grumpy attitude or maybe it’s his older body, but the Doctor is not a fan. Of course, Missy doesn’t care about that. She wants snow and in her own twisted way she thinks making the TARDIS snow inside is smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> The TARDIS really doesn’t like Missy at this point XD

“Can we go somewhere cold? Please love?” Missy danced around the Doctor as his hands hovered over the console. He was trying very hard not to look at her, but she had removed her coat and let her hair down and was presently wearing a silly Santa hat. 

“No.”

“Oh don’t be such a grump. You’re face might stay that way dear.” She leaned against the console and looked up at him through her lashes. “It’s the Christmas season Doctor, we’ve never celebrated before. Can’t you give a girl a white Christmas?”

He couldn’t hold out any longer. He assumed there was some Time Lord trickery involved. She had a Cheshire grin waiting for him when he finally looked at her. “I don’t like snow, or cold, or the wet that comes with snow. I’ll take you reasonably anywhere else, but not to anywhere snowing.”

If there was one thing Missy was famous for (aside from wanting to conquer places) it was her epic sulks. Upon his rejection, Missy stormed out of the console room and the Doctor didn’t see her again for the rest of the evening.

~

The Doctor was starting to get worried. It had been a full day and no sign of Missy. He moved over to the console screen and started scanning for life, but was interrupted by what looked suspiciously like a snowflake, and then another one.

Suddenly the whole TARDIS was pouring snowflakes from nowhere and the Doctor was whirling around to find the source. “Oh don’t bother trying to stop it dear. I told you I wanted a white Christmas and I always get what I want.”

Missy was standing at one of the upper railways with a satisfied smirk and a silly outfit. The Santa hat had been replaced by earmuffs and ridiculous looking mittens covered slim hands. She was wearing a a thick coat, but still had a skirt and her boots underneath. 

“You made it snow in my TARDIS…”

“Isn’t it lovely?”

“Make it stop now!”

He was anger and fire and it made Missy’s smile grow larger. She did so love it when he got angry, he was always more interesting when he was angry. “No.”

The Doctor turned away in frustration and tried to wipe snow off the console when a ball of cold and wet hit him hard in the back of the head.

“Oops, did I do that? How terribly rude of me.” Missy tried to suppress her giggles, but she obviously didn’t try very hard as the TARDIS was filled with both the sound and snow.

She wiped a tear from her eye and was about to say something else witty when she found she had a faceful of snow. Spluttering Missy looked at the Doctor to find he had a very satisfied smirk on his face. “That was not wise Doctor, you’re going to have to pay now.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
